Wilson true feelings for House a Thanksgiving gift
by Spike-1983
Summary: Wilson reflects on his friendship with House then tells House his true feelings, after Cuddy moves on.


Show: House

Paring: House/Wilson

Title: Wilson true feelings for house, a Thanksgiving gift.

Summary: Wilson reflects on his friendship with House, and then tells House his true feelings after Cuddy moves on.

Wilson was watching House mind turning to make a plan to either break up Cuddy's new relationship or have her stay with her new boyfriend. House came to see me when he got his invitation to Cuddy's thanksgiving dinner. I of course told him it could be a false address House said it was concrete he check it out.

Thanksgiving day came and House left to go to the hospital then would drive the three hours to Cuddy's sister house for dinner. House got to the address once he found it was false he in the back of his head knew that she did not love him. House was not ready to give up, he headed to Cuddy's boyfriend's house. His plan was to act drunk then reveal his true feelings for Cuddy, which in turn would break them up. The next day House new his plan failed, and then he finally gave his blessing to Cuddy.

Wilson watched House and his plan unfold and then when it failed, he would give House comfort. After Cuddy told House to let her go, he saw House's disappointment. Wilson just offered any support he could. The next few days he found himself reflecting on his and House's friendship. They may have had up and downs, and challenging times, the one thing that never left was a true bond they shared. Wilson could not define what that bond was, when House was at Mayfair Wilson had time to do some searching. After he dropped House off the next few days was filled with feelings of worry and missing his friend. After a month that House was gone Wilson had an epiphany, he figured out what the bond between House and him was it was love. Wilson was in love with House, and was for years he just did not know until House was gone. Here was a chance to tell House his true feelings, he going to have to let Cuddy go, a week later House was in his office starting off into space. He had paper work on his desk which is left undone. Wilson came in and saw House and wondered what he was thinking, Wilson decided he is finally going to tell House he loved him. Wilson planned to take him out to dinner then they would rent some movies and watch them at Wilson's apartment. When he felt the time was right he will tell House he is in love with him, Wilson came into House's office and sat in the chair in front of House's desk. Took a deep breath then said, "Hey, you there and you letting your paper work pile up again"? House shook his head and finally noticed Wilson, he replied, "Yes I am here just thinking and you know how I hate paperwork. I am going to let it wait one more day. What are you doing here"? Wilson replied, "I wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner with me, then we can rent some movies and relax at my place"? "Sure sounds good let me get my stuff" House said.

They went to an Italian restaurant and enjoyed a lovely dinner and good conversation, once they rented some movies. They were action, comedy and drama, they got to Wilson's and Wilson got two beers and put in the action movie. When the movie was done, Wilson took a glance at House and saw him relaxed. So he decided now is as good as any. Wilson turned to face House and once House was looking at him, House knew here was a time to listen to Wilson.

One Wilson knew he had House's full attention he began to speak, "You and I have been friends for a long while. We have had our good days and bad, but the one thing that stayed constant was a bond we have with each other. When you were at Mayfair I started to think and try to figure out what that bond was, one day it came to me. It was there all along but I could not place it till now. The bond I share with you is one of love, while you were gone I came to grips with the knowledge that I was in love with you. And have been for years. Even through all your trouble, I still loved you I promised myself that when you got out of Mayfair I would find the right time to tell you. I decided now was the right time, because finally I get to see and love the true House". Wilson looked at House and was searching for his reaction; he saw first a slight surprise then a smile creeping out. After a minute House started saying, "While I was in Mayfair after I was over the detox I some time to reflect on my action and how I treated people. I also reflected on how I treated you, I felt I did not deserve to have a friend in you. I was laying down one night and I thought about how even after all my bad behavior we still had a bond between us. As I was talking with the therapist he got me to search my heart and the one thing I found was that the bond for me was that it was love. Once I knew that I was in love with you, I made a promise that I am going to get better and stay clean because of you and for you. As you know old habits die hard, once I came back I started going after Cuddy. Now that she said we had not chance that confirmed that I needed to tell you how I felt. The question is how do we move forward"? They both looked at each other with love in each other eyes, Wilson took House's hand and said, "You have changed and I am honored that I am the reason you want to keep getting better. Now we both can move on to the next chapter together. Knowing we love each other". House smiled and sealed their promise with a kiss, they sat back and embraced each other and looking forward to their new relationship and finally they both felt at peace and complete.

Please give feedback Thanks


End file.
